


Dean's Pie and Coffe Shop

by thedamwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, castiel - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamwriter/pseuds/thedamwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a pie and coffee shop.  Castiel is a regular customer and Dean always makes time for him.  He's been harboring feelings for him for a while, will he ever act on them, or is he content just keeping up their friendly relationship? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Pie and Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic so please enjoy! This was beta'd by pristinecas, so check her out!

Dean waved to his latest cheery customer, who was now content and full, as she walked out the door. He then quickly wiped down the unoccupied table and placed the used dishes on top of each other, before then walking behind the glass case of pies to wash the dishes. Hissing at the scalding water that splattered against his hands and the dirty plates, he hurriedly turned the water off. Thinking better of his carelessness, he put on light green gloves to protect his hands before starting to wash the dishes again. He dried them with a blue, checkered dishtowel, and then placed them back in the cupboard, closing the door softly so as not to disrupt the quiet atmosphere.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his employees, Ash, standing there, slouched against the wall. “Go home, Ash,” his deep voice rumbled. “I can finish up.”

Ash shot him a winning smile, “Thanks, boss. See you later.” Dean watched Ash hang up his apron and leave through the back door.

Dean started humming as he busied himself with closing up shop. His shop. Dean’s Pie and Coffee shop. It made him so happy to hear it. For the last year and a half, he’d been able to start and keep up a coffee shop that also sold pies on the side. It had been his dream for a while. Bobby and Sam had helped him figure out when and where to open, and how to keep it up.

It didn’t stay open very late, so he still got to spend a lot of time with Sammy. Dean’s Pie and Coffee was open every day of the week. It opened at 7:00 AM and closed at 8:00PM. Dean didn’t work shifts all that often; his life wasn’t always spent here, but he did spend a fair amount of time working anyways. He’d mostly come during peak times, but pop in now in then during when the stream of customers was slower than usual. As owner, he had to do other things, like paying bills, managing finances, and ordering ingredients. Sometimes he had one of his more capable employees help him out, but he still got a lot of free time.

As he was busy wiping down the coffee stained counters, the front door opened and a lone figure entered. The door clanged shut, an almost angry, cacophonic sound, yet Dean just kept on humming, obviously oblivious. Lost in thought he didn’t notice the familiar person standing in front of him. A cough from said person startled Dean and brought him to his senses. He looked up quickly with a friendly smile on his face.

“Sorry, we’re closed – Oh! Hey Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.”

“I guess I can stay open for a little bit longer. What are you going to have this time?”

His eyes rose to the menu, giving Dean a chance to run his eyes over Castiel, who was occupied with the menu. He wore his signature trench coat and white shirt. He was wearing dress pants and shoes, so he must’ve just come from work, and he would have worked later than usual because he often comes earlier in the day. His dark hair desperately needed a haircut, but at the same time, Dean kind of wanted to run his hands through it. MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, DEAN. Cas was also overdue for a shave, but Dean also liked the stubble that shadowed Cas’s jawline. It was rough and handsome, and Dean liked it.

Dean was good friends with Cas. Although Dean was bisexual, Cas didn’t know. He kind of liked just being friends with Cas, and not messing up what they had. Everything lay in a precarious balance, and if he messed it up and Cas stopped speaking with him, Dean would never forgive himself. Even if Dean did put his heart on the line, he was pretty sure Cas would still be friends with him, even if he didn’t feel the same way. Yet Dean just couldn’t risk it.

You see, ever since Castiel stepped through Dean’s door in mid-fall, around when the store had just opened, he’d been a regular costumer, and it didn’t take long for the two to become fast friends. Cas always kept Dean on his toes. He ordered a different coffee every time he came and he ordered pie on the occasional visit, and every time it was different choice. That’s what Dean liked about him: he was different than most customers. Some customers had a few favorites, others got the same thing every time, but Cas was always a mystery when it came time for ordering – there was no pattern at all.

Whenever Dean wasn’t busy, he would go sit with Cas as Cas drank his coffee or ate his pie, and they would talk. It was always a strictly fun conversation - nothing really too personal. They never really talked about Cas’s work, and Cas never really asked Dean about home. Occasionally they would talk about work and home, but mostly they had other things to talk about. Sometimes they talked about Sammy, but not often. Their usual conversations would be about crazy neighbors, opening stores, books, movies, how their day was or whatever came to mind. 

Cas hummed as he looked at the list of coffees. Dean loved serving Cas because he was always a funny customer. He would take his time looking at all the options, even though he probably knew the menu better than Dean. He always had inquiries about a certain drink, or what went into it. He would look over all the options of pie available. He’d ask Dean’s opinion on what was the best, and what was new, or what was the most popular this week. Then he’d decide if he really wanted a slice of pie, and if he did, which is what usually happened, he would pick the pie he wanted and then Dean would get his order and they’d go sit together.

“I think today I’ll have a regular black coffee, and one slice of apple pie.”

This all time classic combination was Dean’s favorite, and Cas asked no questions, an oddity. Dean raised an eyebrow, his green eyes questioning. “With or without ice cream?”

Cas chuckled, “Is that even a question?”

With a sheepish grin, Dean scooped a large helping of vanilla ice cream from a carton in the freezer, and put the dollop on top of the slice of warm apple pie. It quickly began to melt into a goopy pile of sugary, vanilla milk. “Crap, that pie was hotter than I thought.”

After playfully shoving the pie into Cas’s hands, he said, “Quick! Go sit down and eat it before all of the ice cream melts!” He made a shooing gesture with his hands and pointed to a clean, empty table near the window, Cas’s favorite spot. “Don’t worry, I’ll follow you with your coffee.”

By the time Dean had placed a mug of piping hot coffee infront of Cas, the man was half way through his slice of pie. “Someone’s starved. Did they give you any lunch at work today?”

Scowling, Cas looked up, “Don’t joke. You know your homemade pies have a crazy effect on me.” His blue eyes were light and playful.

“True, true.” He pointed to the mug before Cas, “You like the mug I picked out for you? My brother thought it was hilarious and just had to buy it for the shop.” Dean was always collecting odd and quirky cups to serve coffee in.

On the white mug in bold black letters was a peculiar phrase. I’M NOT ALWAYS AN ASSHOLE … JUST KIDDING. GO FUCK YOURSELF.

Cas laughed, “This suits you. It’s perfect for your weird hoarding collection.”

“Hey! It’s not weird! It’s business.”

“That’s what you tell yourself. You have over a hundred mugs! I think that’s a slight problem. You might need to see a shrink.”

“Har har, very funny, Cas.”

Dean smiled, half to himself and half for Cas. He liked their friendly banter and teasing. It always lifted his mood. Of course he always wished for more time with Cas, but was there ever going to be anything between them? He’d always hope for more than just friends. Dean didn’t know, but maybe one day there would be, yet he also had no clue as to how Cas viewed him, or how he even thought of him, or what he’d say if Dean asked him on a date, somewhere besides this coffee shop

They chatted for a while longer, exchanging smiles and jokes, and teasing each other, which seemed a given with their easy relationship. When Cas finished eating, Dean cleared his plate and placed it in the sink, only to come back to his waiting chair to keep Cas company while he finished his coffee.

“So, Cas, when do you plan to visit my coffee shop again? Anytime soon?” There was never more than two or three days between Cas’s visits, but he’d usually come more often than that. Dean always liked to check when he’d be popping in so he could move his schedule around so he’d have a shift when Cas was around.

Cas scratched the back of his neck, “I was thinking around noon tomorrow. I worked pretty late today, but don’t have much work to do tomorrow. Got ahead on some of the work I needed to do.” Cas was an accountant and dealt with finances. So sometimes his workload would be heavy or sometimes not, depending on how busy the company was that he worked for.

Dean gulped. It was now or never. Just get up the nerve and ask him, dammit. “Hmm. I don’t know, Cas.”

“What do you mean, Dean?”

“Well, I was wondering … Well, you know… it’s just that –“ He stopped.

Castiel looked at him curiously, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out with me, you know, for lunch at Arrabiata’s tomorrow, the Italian place. Instead of here. A change of pace.”

Castiel smiled, “Dean, are you asking me out?”

Dean flashed a nervous grin. God, Cas got him so nervous sometimes. “If you want it to be, then yes.”

Castiel abruptly laughed, and Dean almost thought he had done the wrong thing. He almost thought that. But he knew Castiel better than that.

“That’s what you got so nervous about?” he said, incredulous. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you, Dean Winchester. I’ll be happy to.”

Dean sighed, relieved that Cas had said yes. It hadn’t been as hard to ask Cas out as he thought it would be. “Great! So I’ll pick you up at… where’s your office building?”

“I’ll text you the address, but it’s the one next to the Citi Bank. If you want to come inside, I’m on the 26th floor.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean shot him another grin, because what the hell, Cas made him happy.” 

Cas stood up and grabbed his stained mug. He headed to the sink to wash his coffee cup. He was quirky like that. He’d clean the dishes or help Dean out, just because he was kind and accommodating, which made Dean like him even more. 

He looked up for confirmation from Dean when he went to put away the plate and mug away, making sure he put it in the right spot, but he was so familiar with the place Dean doubted he didn’t know every last nook and cranny in this shop.

After closing the cabinet, he ducked behind Dean to go back to their table to get his trench coat, which was folded neatly over the back of the chair. Dean noticed Castiel’s shoulder brushing against his spine, and it sent tingles through his body, bringing goose bumps to the surface of his forearms. He rubbed his hands over them, calming the chills. Cas had that affect on him.

Dean trailed behind him, almost like a shadow as Cas picked up his coat and draped it over his arm before turning to Dean to say goodbye.

In his deep gravelly voice, he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean faintly smiled. “Yeah, I guess I’ll see you later.”

Cas leaned a little closer before pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean grinned into the kiss while putting his hand on Cas’s lower back, bringing him in closer. His other hand threaded through Cas’s dark hair. Too soon, Cas pulled back, eliciting a groan of protest from Dean.

“Do you have to go now,” Dean whined in a childish manner, gazing into Cas’s blue eyes.

Castiel laughed for what felt like the hundredth time, “I can’t stay here all night. I’ve got to get to bed at some point. I’ll see you in less than 18 hours, I think you can wait that long.”

“But maybe I don’t want to,” Dean trailed off innocently.

Chuckling, Cas shook his head and headed out the door with his coat in hand. “Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and comments! Share with interested friends! Thanks - thedamwriter


End file.
